


Встреча

by Olga_Kot



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Kot/pseuds/Olga_Kot
Summary: Однажды Рико возвращается, чтобы попросить Озен о помощи.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Встреча

Дождь лил третий день.

Отряд отправился в Бездну достаточно давно, но в такую погоду возвращаться им явно не стоило. Озен надеялась, что они догадаются об этом. Интересно, они вообще способны думать самостоятельно, без её подсказок?

Невысокая фигурка появилась будто из ниоткуда: только что у площадки было пусто, и вдруг невысокий человечек начал махать руками и кричать, привлекая внимание.

Озен узнала эти золотые волосы, мокрыми сосульками свисающие из-под капюшона, и сердце замерло: неужели Лиза вернулась через столько лет?

Но девушка сошла с подъёмника, и Озен поняла, что ошиблась. Лицо, фигура, волосы – всё похоже, но это не Лиза, а её дочь. Интересно, какие странные новости она несёт на этот раз?

– Неожиданно видеть тебя здесь, – Озен нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, чего ей ждать. – Проходи.

– Так получилось, – Рико пожала плечами. Голос был тот самый, что до сих пор иногда снился Озен, и она вздрогнула. Нечестно быть настолько похожей на Лизу.

Оказавшись в тепле, Рико с наслаждением выдохнула и скинула свой необычно выглядящий плащ. Озен никогда не видела таких раньше. Иностранная технология? Или – от этой мысли по спине пробежали мурашки – технология из глубин Бездны? От народа, создавшего живого робота, всего можно ждать.

– У тебя найдется молоко? Или какая-нибудь каша, чтобы её накормить?

«Её?» – Озен не сразу поняла, о ком говорила Рико. В необычной сумке, закреплённой у неё на животе, сидел ребёнок. Озен протянула руку, прикоснулась к крошечным пальчикам, разглядывая малышку. Отметила, что цвет кожи и глаз напоминает того странного мальчика-робота, а вот волосы золотые. Ещё одна маленькая Лиза.

– Да, – негромко сказала Озен, убирая руку. – И молоко, и каша.

Кажется, она забыла, насколько хрупкими бывают маленькие дети.

* * *

Малышка спала, и ничего не мешало говорить хоть до утра. Озен жадно разглядывала повзрослевшую Рико, замечая знакомые черты в её внешности.

– Всё-таки ты невероятно похожа на Лизу, – третья бутылка опустела, и мысли бежали легко, сами собой превращаясь в слова. – Она была такая же. Слишком лёгкая для этого мира. У неё всё всегда получалось как будто само собой. Даже когда она тебя бросила…

– Она меня не бросила, – перебила Рико, махнула изуродованной шрамом рукой в сторону своего стакана. Озен послушно наполнила его, не отрывая взгляда от этого шрама. Рико сделала несколько глотков и продолжила: – Она отдала меня человеку, которому доверяла. А я не могу никому доверять, кроме тебя.

Она пила крепкий алкоголь, будто воду. Нелегко перепить Озен, но Рико это удалось. Дочь превзошла свою мать... или, возможно, Озен просто стареет.

– Я расскажу ей про тебя. – Озен придвинулась так близко, что видела своё отражение в глазах Рико. – Как ты бросила её тут. Как ушла в Бездну, а её оставила мне.

– Я ведь поняла. Она тоже поймёт, – Рико откинула назад свои длинные прямые волосы, слегка завивающиеся на концах. Озен почему-то захотелось выпрямить их, исправить эту странную неправильность, но она только отодвинула почти полный стакан. Пожалуй, хватит.

* * *

Рико уходила утром, и выглядела она отвратительно бодрой. У Озен невыносимо болела голова. И правда стареет.

– Как ты смогла вернуться? – она не рассчитывала на ответ, но упускать последнюю возможность спросить не хотелось.

– Бездна полна тайн, – загадочно, как и ожидалось, ответила Рико. Она завернулась в свой странный плащ, накинула на голову капюшон и сжала в ладонях белый свисток, похожий на необычный цветок. По плащу будто пробежала невидимая волна.

– Реликвия?

– Подарок, – Рико улыбнулась, продолжая держать свисток.

На мгновение Озен показалось, что девушка перед ней раздваивается. Прозрачная тень молодой женщины встала за спиной Рико, готовая защищать, прикоснулась к её плечам.

Всё-таки не стоило вчера столько пить.

– Заботься о ней, – попросила Рико, и лицо её в этот момент выглядело почти детским. – А когда вырастет, расскажи ей всё.

– Ну уж нет, – Озен ворчала скорее по привычке. – Сама расскажешь.

– Спасибо, – это прозвучало как прощание.

Дождь давно закончился, и всё вокруг было прекрасно видно. Но Рико, развернувшись, исчезла через несколько шагов, будто растворившись в тумане. Озен удивленно смотрела в ту сторону. Что это, загадочный плащ? Или дочь Лизы уже давно не человек?

Её мысли прервал плач голодного ребёнка, и Озен поспешила к нему. Похоже, бросать своих детей становится традицией для этой безумной семейки.


End file.
